fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Boey
Boey (ボーイ Bōi, Boowy in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is 16 years old. Profile Boey is the son of a fisherman and an eager apprentice Mage who is devoted to Celica's protection. He is like a younger brother to his childhood friend Mae, who constantly teases him. He joins Mae and Celica out of concern for the two of them. In Chapter 2, Boey tries to act tough in front of Celica before a boat skirmish by making a quip at an unsuspecting old man, however, Celica informs him of a cantor on the other ship, and as a result, Boey starts panicking. While talking to Celica after the battle, He makes a recovery and puts up his strong front again. When the Mila Temple is seized In Chapter 3, Celica will promote and don the Zofian Circlet. After Mae remarks on how beautiful Celica looks, Boey calls her an "idiot" for not using the correct name, Anteze, as Celica has just assumed her heritage and is now displaying it publicly. Celica assuages Boey by telling him she prefers to be addressed by Celica. After the war, he stays with Mae, finding happiness in their bickering. Personality Boey is very conscious and slightly insecure of himself, but because he values his impression on others, he tends to talk too highly of his abilities to assert his good image (this being especially evident in the Japanese version). However, he is more bark than bite, and is terrified easily. As a result of said cowardice, Boey does not actively enjoy engaging in battles. He speaks in a very polite and often condescending manner and has also been shown to act quite moody and often angsty, especially in conversations with Mae. In addition, he is terrible at confronting his own feelings due to him constantly attempting to be behind his "tough guy" front. Boey feels as if his hypermasculinity is threatened by Saber's presence. He often gets apprehensive in conversations including Saber, but nevertheless fortifies his machismo-esque idealization of himself when adapting in speech mannerisms specifically intended to match Saber's. Mae, being a close childhood friend and rival of his, recognizes these flaws and pokes at his insecurities and cowardice, often mocking him or telling him to "grow a spine." In turn, he often hurls minor insults at her to continue asserting his good image by denigrating Mae's, especially in front of Celica. Towards the end of the game, Boey attempts to ween himself off of his front, giving up his act of the idealization of his personality. He acts in a more jaded and earnest manner and only wishes to return home to his family after the war ends. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Recruitment In Chapter 2, talk to him at the Novis Monastery (needed to progress). Base Stats Growth Rates |40% |30% |15% |10% |20% |40% |0% |} Overall Boey, like Mae, is a unit that starts off usable when you get him at the beginning of Celica's route. He quickly learns the Thunder spell, making him a 3 range unit. Mae starts off being a more potent offensive unit than Boey when you get him, and Boey will continue to fall behind the group in usefulness as it takes him a long time to learn his more potent spells. He starts off with very low base Speed that will never get fixed due to his abysmal Speed growth. He has very high HP growth for a Mage, and extremely high Defense growth (tied with Kliff, Tatiana, and Saber for the 2nd highest Defense growth in the game, only lower than Est's). The high HP is certainly nice to offset the HP that is deducted when casting spells, but the better Defense and HP does not change the fact that his Speed is so low that virtually every enemy in the game will Double Attack him, and his base Defense is low enough that the high growth will not make his defense formidable enough to withstand physical attacks. Boey is not without his uses. He is capable of strong single hit damage, has a potential range of 3, and receives a boost in potency after obtaining Arrow since the high damage of that spell and the heavy Weight suits Boey's stats. The problem is that just about every other character in Celica's route is capable of dealing just as much damage as Boey, have access to better spells, and have enough Speed to Double Attack some enemies, so Boey winds up falling behind the rest of his team. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats Growth Rates |55% |45% |55% |30% |25% |45% |1% |} Quotes Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Battle Quotes First Turn Selection * "Ready anytime." Attacking * "Here it comes!" Enemy Defeated * "I don't wanna die here either." * "Pretty good, right?" * "That all they had?" Skirmish Quotes Ending Fire Emblem Gaiden *'(If Mae is alive)' "As always, he does nothing but bicker with Mae. Perhaps, for the two of them, that is true happiness?" *'(If Mae is dead)' "Now that Mae's gone before him, he realizes his own heart for the first time. However, time cannot be turned back." Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia * (If Mae is alive) "Boey returned to Novis Monastery, and after many twists and turns, he and Mae were wed. Although they had many children, no end to their troubles, and they were always fighting, perhaps for them that was happiness." * (If Mae is dead) "Boey, who was first lead around by Mae, knew his feelings for her were certain. The regret that weighed on his heart lead him to ascetism and discipline, and he succeeded Nomah in becoming high priest. He spent the rest of his life in the Novis monastery, ministering the poor and needy." Trivia *Boey has had three different hair colors: he has red hair in Gaiden, green hair in the manual for Gaiden and in Awakening, and white hair in Echoes. *In the Japanese version, Boey uses "ore" as a personal pronoun, further expressing how he attempts to sound strong in front of Celica and company. However, the irony of this usage is that he is a coward, which greatly juxtaposes the main use of said pronoun. *In ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Celica states that Boey reminds her of her presumed-dead brother. This can be connected to the fact that both significantly value the opinions of others of themselves. *In Boey and Mae's A Support, Boey states that he has a family waiting for him back on Novis Island. *Boey has a strong fondness of oranges and is the only member of the entire cast of Echoes that loves "plain" category provisions. Gallery File:Boey Concept.png|Concept artwork of Boey from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Boey (Gaiden Manual Artwork).png|Boey's artwork from the Instruction Manual. File:Boey (The Complete Artwork).png|Boey's artwork from Fire Emblem The Complete. File:Boowy.gif|Boey's portrait in Gaiden. Boey Echoes Portrait.png|Boey's portrait in Shadows of Valentia. Boey Village.png|Boey's village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters